dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Image
} |name = Mirror Image |image = DA2_mirror.png |px = 260px |caption = |start = Merrill |end = Keeper Marethari |prereqs = Blackpowder Courtesy |location = Varterral Hunting Ground |rewards = That Thing Has Legs Honeycut Borderfall |previous = |next = Back From Sundermount |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Mirror Image is a companion quest for Merrill in Dragon Age II. It becomes available after completing Blackpowder Courtesy. Walkthrough Speak with Merrill at her home in the alienage. She will tell you of the death of her friend Tamlen and a mirror, eluvian, found in the Brecilian Forest. She needs an arulin'holm to restore the mirror. She asks you to talk to Keeper Marethari in Sundermount. Even if you refuse to help, the quest will be activated -- just go talk to the Keeper in Sundermount. Speaking to the Keeper begins the side-quest Honoring the Fallen. Hawke will pass the three hunters' corpses for this quest on the way to the Varterral, so it is wise to complete both quests at once. Slay the varterral in the cave northwest of the Dalish camp. Result When accepting the quest at Merrill's house: * for flirting with her (First Wheel) * for choosing aggressive response "Are you crazy?" (Second Wheel) * For agreeing to help her (Fourth Wheel) * For saying you won't help her (Fourth Wheel) Pol sees Merrill and runs away from her, seemingly more afraid of her than the varterral and is subsequently killed by it. * when you ask "Why did he run?" * , when you say "Don't blame yourself" (and didn't ask why he ran) * when you ask "Do you need a moment?" (and didn't ask why he ran) * when you choose "Don't waste your tears." Hawke receives the arulin'holm. Hawke must now choose if he/she wants to give the arulin'holm to Merrill or not, either choice starts Back From Sundermount. If this puts you at 50% friendship or rivalry with Merrill it will start the quest Questioning Beliefs. If Anders is in your party, he will strongly protest giving her the arulin'holm, saying that she was put up to this by a demon. She snaps, "No one asked you!" If Hawke refuses to give her the arulin'holm she claims that Hawke has no right to stop her from recovering the past of her clan, saying that Hawke is not even Dalish. *Give Merrill the arulin'holm: ** ** ** ** ** *Deny Merrill the arulin'holm: ** Merrill: rivalry (Variable): Flips any friendship to equivalent rivalry, then applies an additional . ** ** ** ** *Deny Merrill at first, then acquiescing on the second chance ** ** ** ** ** Rewards * That Thing Has Legs achievement * Honeycut (dagger) * Borderfall (longbow) * Varterral's Heart (used in quest Herbalist's Tasks) Note If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure and grab the Deep Mushroom, Glitterdust, and Orichalcum, all found in the Varterral Hunting Ground. Trivia *After Merrill goes up to Pol's body, if you have Anders in the party she will ask him to save Pol. If Hawke is a Spirit Healer, Merrill will ask Hawke to save Pol. In either case, the healer will say they can't heal death. (this is one of the few instances of the dialogue referencing one of Hawke's specialties) Bugs *The Varterral can occasionally get stuck in a wall after you kill it, making it impossible to loot. This will prevent completion of Herbalists Tasks (Act 2). You will need to reload and go through the fight again to loot it. Dialogue After Pol runs away from her: *'Merrill': Pol, what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster! *'Anders': Maybe he was thinking, "Aaaah! Blood mage!" That seems the most likely scenario. After defeating the Varterral: *'Merrill': Pol, what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster! *'Isabela': Don't blame yourself, Kitten. Sometimes men do senseless things. *'Merrill': The way everyone looked at me in the camp when we arrived... *'Merrill': What have they been saying about me? They must think I'm worse than the Blight! *'Merrill': I have done nothing to the clan. *'Merrill': They had no reason to be afraid of me! None of this makes any sense! *'Merrill': Pol, what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster! *'Fenris ': You ARE a monster! *'Isabela': You're not helping. *'Fenris ': Good. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests